kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shift Tridoron
|numberofepisodes= 15 (Drive) 5 (Movies) 1 (Special) |casts = N/A |image2 = Tridoron Tire.png }} 1= |-| 2= Based on the Rider Machine Tridoron, is the final Shift Car of the Advanced System originally created for use in the Trailer-Hou as an emergency finishing move to fire Tridoron as a bullet fueled by the energy of all of the other Shift Cars, Shift Tridoron was modified shortly after its completion to serve as a jump-starter for the comatose Shinnosuke Tomari and Mr. Belt. In the process, it gained the unexpected ability to allow Kamen Rider Drive to transform into , something no one, not even Mr. Belt could envision. Shift Tridoron's special ability is enabling Drive to use the , which allows him to combine three Tire Exchange Shift Cars with a similar theme into a new Shift Tire that simultaneously utilizes each of their individual powers. When the button marked "DRIVE" is pressed, it activates Shift Tridoron and announces . Shinnosuke must believe in his devotion to protect others in order to use Type Tridoron. The DX toy version was accidentally released into the public eye following its inclusion into a Toei Company video. Usage *Kamen Rider Drive (Drive Episodes 33-39, Surprise Future, Drive Saga: Chaser, Drive 41, 42, Type LUPIN, Drive 43-47, Super Movie War Genesis, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Chou Super Hero Taisen) KRDr-Drivetridoron.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Enhancements *Kamen Rider Drive **Attack 1.2.3 (Drive Episodes 33, 35, 37, Surprise Future, Drive 44) **People Saver (Drive Episodes 34, 37, 39) **Kouji Genbar (Drive Episodes 34, 36, 38, 39, Surprise Future, Type LUPIN, Drive 46) KRDr-Drivetridoronattack123.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 KRDr-Drivetridoronpeoplesaver.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron People Saver KRDr-Drivetridoronkoujigenbar.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar History Drive During the fight with Tornado Roidmude, Drive was about to change into Type Tridoron but Tornado's wind powers were preventing him from doing so. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Drive Type Tridoron was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Strongest Kamen Riders alongside five of the by Kamen Rider Brave, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Behind the scenes Closing Screens Shift Tridoron features on the Closing Screens of the following relevant Kamen Rider Drive productions. Drive EP34 Shift Cars.png|Episode 34 (Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, & Shift Tridoron) DriveEp35CS.png|Episode 35 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Shift Speed Prototype, & Shift Speed) Drive EP36 Shift Cars.png|Episode 36 (Shift Tridoron, Dimension Cab, Mad Doctor, & Shift Dead Heat) DriveEp37CS.jpg|Episode 37 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Road Winter) Whirlwind Kidnapper episode Shiftcar.png|Episode 39 (Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Shift Speed Prototype) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 41 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 41 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Tomarle, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 42 Closing Screen.jpg|Episodes 42 & 45 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 43 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 43 (Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Wild, & Signal Chaser) Kamen Rider Drive Episode 44 Closing Screen.jpg|Episode 44 (Shift Tridoron, Signal Mach, Signal Chaser, & Shift Speed) Drive EP46 Shift Cars.png|Episode 46 (Signal Mach, Shift Tridoron, Shift Dead Heat, & Signal Chaser) Notes *Type Tridoron is recognized as Drive's Final Form by the DX Evol-Driver, which announces the form's name upon reading the Drive Fullbottle. Appearances **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser'' **Episode 41: How is the Golden Drive Born? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? **''Secret Mission Type LUPIN: ~Lupin, The Last Challenge~'' **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **Episode 44: Who Loves Heart the Most? **Episode 45: What is a Roidmude's Last Dream? **Episode 46: Why Must They Fight? **Episode 47: Who Will You Entrust the Future to, My Friend? ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders ** }} Category:Drive Characters